


Natsu's New Home

by Mayau



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Porn, Choking, Drinking Games, Foot Fetish, M/M, Massage, Muscles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayau/pseuds/Mayau
Summary: Natsu moved into Fairy Hills ever since they made a separate, male only floor. he invites some friends over for a day and has a sleepover and learns about what kind of things and people he's attracted to...
Relationships: Gildarts Clive/Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyar/Elfman Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Elfman Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Laxus Dreyar, Sting Eucliffe/Orga Nanagear
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moved From Wattpad
> 
> PWP but not really since there is no big smut.  
> Unmarked as underage since Natsu is 17/18 and is old enough to make his own decisions.

Natsu was in his room at Fairy Hills, which now accommodated boys on the highest floor. Many of the other boys from Fairy Tail moved in as well, but no one really got to see each others rooms yet because they all recently moved in. Natsu decided that he was going to invite whoever was available to his room so they could party and rumble and do what Fairy Tail members do!

One by one the Fairy Tail guys arrived. By the time everyone was there, the room was filled by Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gildarts, and Romeo. Natsu even told Sting and Jellal to come because why not! There was more people that Natsu had invited, but they couldn't arrive such as Gajeel and Elfman. They already had other things planned with certain people, and even Natsu figured out who those people were *cough* Levy and Evergreen *cough*.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, why don't we head down to the pool and have some summer fun?!" Natsu said excitedly, and Sting pumped his fist in the air in content.

All the guys got dressed into their swimming trunks (Natsu told them to bring them beforehand) before they all proceeded down the stairs and outside where the pool was located. The sun reflected off of their toned bodies, with some guys more muscular than others. They all weren't really worried about being sunburned. Natsu, Sting, Jellal, and Laxus all had a relatively tan skin tone. Gray and Romeo had slightly lighter skin, but they applied a bit of sunscreen already. Gildarts had the darkest skin of them all, and Fairy Tail's strongest mage wouldn't let himself get sunburned anyways.

They ended up playing 3 v 3 volleyball. Natsu, Gray, and Sting were on one team, and Laxus, Gildarts, and Jellal were on the other team. Romeo was the referee.

The game was intense, but Laxus and his team ended up winning because of his and Gildarts' power spikes and height advantage. Jellal was also really quick in receiving. Everyone enjoyed the game.

However, Laxus said while smirking, "Since we won, you have to do whatever we say!" Natsu exclaimed, "That was never part of the deal, Laxus!" Gray and Sting looked equally as mortified. Laxus said, "Well it is now." Before they could retort, Laxus and Gildarts said, "I call Natsu!" They shared a glance, and somehow agreed on sharing Natsu to do their bidding. Gray and Sting were slightly relieved at being liberated of the pervertish Gildarts and the demanding Laxus, but their relief didn't last long when they saw Jellal step in front of them with a small devious smile. "Where do you think you guys are going? I get you two all to myself." Gray and Sting sweatdropped and hugged each other in fear. It was scary knowing what Gildarts and Laxus could do, but not knowing what Jellal was capable of was even scarier. "Come with me. That's an order." Jellal walked out of the pool towards Fairy Hills with the other two half naked men in tow.

Meanwhile, Natsu yelled, "Why do I have to serve you and Gildarts? I never agreed to this in the first place?" Laxus said, "C'mon, let's have some fun together shall we?" Natsu growled, but his eyes glowed and he said, "Fight me!" Laxus obviously didn't have a say in the matter, so he readied himself. They were still in the pool, so Laxus had a clear advantage with his lightning compared to Natsu's fire. Gildarts said, "I'll sit back on this one. This is going to be amusing."

Natsu jumped out of the water and jumped at Laxus with a flaming fist, but Laxus just zapped the water with a mighty bolt. The bolt jumped out of the water and hit Natsu, which caused Natsu to lose momentum and fall right into the pool. "Silly Natsu," Laxus said. Laxus approached Natsu, but Natsu kicked Laxus square in the stomach, causing Laxus to get knocked down into the pool water as well. Natsu started laughing, but Laxus picked himself up and delivered a swift punch to Natsu's stomach, startling him and forcing the pinkette to gasp for air. Laxus waited no time in rushing behind Natsu and locking his arms in place by putting his arms by his sides and bringing them up. Laxus said, "I win, you lose. Stop being rebellious already." Natsu struggled in Laxus' grip, but he couldn't do much. "Fine. What do you want me to do Laxus?" Natsu said, growling slightly. The tall blonde only smirked and got out of the pool after letting go of the shorter pinkette. Natsu followed suit and climbed out of the pool. Gildarts tossed them their towels, which matched their hair colors, and said' "Shall we go?" "Go where?" Natsu inquired, but the other two just started walking towards Fairy Hills. Natsu grumbled and hope the two S Class wizards wouldn't be too demanding.


	2. Forced To Obey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is forced to obey two S-Class mages.

Natsu, Gildarts, and Laxus ended up going back to Natsu's room in Fairy Hills. It was quite big, slightly bigger than Lucy's apartment plus the added facilities in the building such as the pool.

Natsu asked, "Alright, why did we come back to my room?" Laxus looked around and said, "Oi, there is a sparring room around here, right?"

Natsu didn't like where this was going. "Yes...?"

"Where?"

"It's on this floor."

"Wouldn't the building get destroyed? Why isn't it outside?" Laxus asked in his gruff voice despite already knowing the answer.

"Actually, it's a magic free sparring zone. You have to wear a band on your wrist before you enter to prevent any form of magic from being used. That's why none of the guys use it even though it's on our floor. They'd rather go all out somewhere outside or something. The girls aren't interested in coming upstairs to the guys floor just to do hand-to-hand combat either."

Laxus grinned, "Perfect. Since you are always so eager to fight Natsu, we are going to go there, but first, get 3 pairs of boxer briefs. One for each of us. Hurry up!" Natsu was about to question but then realized he had to follow whatever he was told to do, so he quickly got 3 pairs of the xpecific garment and returned to the two older males.

"Is this all you got?" Laxus said, while Gildarts mumbled something about a "tight fit." "Sorry!" Natsu said sarcastically. "I didn't exactly go underwear shopping beforehand. I didn't even know I'd be forced to obe--" Before Natsu could rant any further, Gildarts and Laxus tossed their pool towels on a nearby chair and stripped their swim trunks, exposing their birthday suits, Natsu was extremely surprised, but before he could react, the two other males already changed into the boxer briefs Natsu gave them, although they were practically reduced to speedos on them.

As the two buff males threw their swim trunks onto the chair where their towels were, they simultaneously ordered Natsu to put on his own pair of boxer briefs, Reluctantly, Natsu discarded his flaming pool towel and trunks and quickly changed into his red pair of boxer briefs, which fit normally on Natsu.

Gildarts nodded approvingly and Laxus said with the usual smirk, "Let's go to the sparring room and have a little match, shall we?" Natsu walked in between the other two to the nearby magic free sparring zone. They took up the whole hallway and barely fit due to their broad shoulders.

As they entered the room, Gildarts said, "It's quite small. Where are the bands?" The bands were located by the entrance, which they all put on before making their way to the mat in the middle of the small room.

As Natsu went to one side of the mat, Gildarts and Laxus went to the other side. "How is it fair that I have to fight both of you at the same time?" Natsu exclaimed, although he was excited for a fight. "True. Laxus, we gotta at least make it fun with the kid. How about I make it a little more fair and don't use my fists?" Gildarts said. "Go right ahead, old man. We could win against Natsu with only our pinkies!" "Oh you're gonna regret saying that!" Natsu shouted.

Laxus counted loudly, "3, 2, 1..." but by then Natsu already leaped across to the other side of the mat while screaming, "I'm all fired up now!"

Natsu went in for a kick to Laxus' head first, shouting, "Fire Dragon's Talon!" However, no fire came out due to the bands, which resulted in it just being a normal kick. Laxus blocked the attack with his arm.

"Tch   
"Tch. Stupid bands. This is no fu-!" Before Natsu could further rant, he had to block a punch from Laxus with his own fist. Even without magic, the force was so strong the room seemed to shake. Laxus grabbed Natsu's smaller wrist and began to slug Natsu, but Natsu grabbed Laxus' own wrist and did the same back. However, Gildarts used his legs to sweep Natsu's feet from underneath him, causing him to lose balance while still being held on to by Laxus. Before Natsu could recover, Laxus slammed his foot down onto Natsu's chest, knocking the wind out of the fire mage.

The skirmish continued. Natsu used his position to grab Laxus' ankle and throw him across the mat. As Natsu got up, Gildarts, unable to use his fists, used his size advantage and body slammed himself into Natsu. Before the pinkette could return the favor, Laxus charged at Natsu, pushing him into the wall. He pinned up Natsu's slightly smaller tan hands to the wall and placed his bare leg in between both of Natsu's to prevent movement. The pinkette never would have said it out loud, but the blond's bigger leg was rubbing against Natsu Jr., so he struggled even more within Laxus' iron grip, but Gildarts landed a kick on Natsu for good measure.

The two older males looked down on the squirming Natsu. He had a growl on his face and grunted as he tried to free himself from the lightning dragon slayer's grip. However, it was futile because Laxus was too strong, and even if he did break free from his grip, Gildarts would be there to stop him. After some time, Natsu sighed and stopped struggling. Laxus smiled and began to retract his bare leg. Natsu wasted no time in kneeing Laxus in the stomach to get some distance between himself and the blonde mage, but Laxus managed to elbow Natsu in the stomach before he fell backwards. Natsu moved to the side to avoid a body slam from Gildarts. He jumped in the air to gain momentum and began throwing punches as hard as he could. Gildarts just deflected them with his large forearms and immense strength. He then swiftly elbowed Natsu to the side, right on top of Laxus, who was on the ground facing up. As Natsu fell on him, Laxus put a heavy arm around Natsu's neck and denied Natsu oxygen while simultaneously wrapping his legs around the fire mage. Natsu brought both hands up to try to pry open Laxus' arm, but it wouldn't budge. Natsu then took one of his arms and elbowed Laxus' bare side continuously while slowing prying the arm around his neck off. Laxus quickly changed tactics and used both of his arms to trap Natsu's by putting his elbows underneath Natsu's armpits. Natsu grunted and tried to move his tan arms and legs, but Laxus wouldn't budge.

Seeing Gildarts out of the corner of his eye, Laxus flipped himself and Natsu over to the best of his ability so that he was lying on top of Natsu, which allowed him to use his superior body weight to his advantage. However, the flip caused Laxus to lose some of his hold on the pinkette in return. Just before Natsu could break free and throw Laxus off of him, Gildarts jumped onto Laxus face down as well, causing Laxus to gasp for breath and Natsu to have the wind knocked out of him. "Geez, what have you been eating, old man?" Laxus said while smirking. Gildarts grinned in return.

The two older mages got off of Natsu and watched as he pouted slightly at his defeat, even though no one said he lost yet out loud. "It was 2 on 1, that was so not fair!" Natsu whined. Laxus chuckled. "Whatever you say, kid." He offered Natsu a hand, but the fire mage got up on his own. They were all slightly sweating at this point and nearly naked.

"It's getting late. Can you two call the others and bring them to my room? I wanna get in the bath first before anyone else comes." Natsu started making a break for his room while Gildarts shouted, "Wait! We are supposed to be the ones bossing you around!"

Just then, Gildarts and Laxus saw a confused Romeo and a satisfied Jellal walking towards Natsu's room with a nearly naked Gray (not out of the ordinary) and a nearly naked Sting in tow. Both of them looked embarrassed and played with. They were also staring Jellal down.

Laxus and Gildarts met up with the others outside of Natsu's room. Romeo inquired, "What happened to everybody? I go home and come back and suddenly everyone's nearly naked. Where's Natsu-nii? Is he nearly naked too?"

"You got that right, kid." Laxus said with the usual smirk. He's in his room taking a bath. Let's go inside, shall we?" They opened the door and tramped into Natsu's huge room. They could feel the heat coming from the bathroom where Natsu was raking his fiery bath and recovering from the days strange turn of events.

"Oh we aren't gonna let the kid escape, are we, old man?" Laxus said in a low voice. Gildarts grinned and followed Laxus to the bathroom that Natsu was in. They didn't even bother to knock (the door was unlocked anyways so they don't have to break it). Romeo just shook his head as he watched the two older males enter the bathroom. Jellal looked along in amusement. Gray and Sting were still flustered, so they didn't really care. All they wanted was tons of food and a place to crash after a fun night of partying and inevitable brawling.

Natsu emerged from his dangerously hot bath caused by his fire and said, "Who's ther--!?!" A large tan hand stifled his response and caught Natsu by surprise. The pinkette followed the arm up to see none other than the stubborn Laxus and the overpowered, fatherly, devilish Gildarts staring at him in the tub.

"Thought you could have some alone time, eh Natsu?" Laxus said as he climbed in, the brown haired mage following suit.


	3. Night Bath and Party Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up a bit here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags and lmk if more should be added.

Laxus and Gildarts proceeded to join Natsu in the blazing hot bath tub. Or at least, they tried. Laxus went on one side of the tub and spread his legs out so that the bottoms of his feet were touching the opposite side of the tub. Gildarts went on the side unoccupied by Laxus and spread his legs out just like the blonde did, although his legs were inside Laxus' and not touching the outside of the tub. This left Natsu in an awkward position in the middle of the tub, hugging his knees as close as he could to his chest due to the lack of space. Then it dawned on him that they were invading his personal space, and the pinkette didn't like that one bit.

"Why are you guys here anyways? Get out of my bath! I was just trying to relax!" Natsu was facing the older blonde, so he spread out his legs as much as he could and stomped on Laxus' chest with little effect since he had no room to actually kick. Laxus smirked at the fire dragon slayer's futile attempt at getting them to leave.

"The day isn't over yet, so Gildarts and I are still in charge of you. Did you forget? Also, it's way too hot in here. Tone it down a bit, will ya?" Laxus said. Natsu was so done with this obeying thing and was about to argue when suddenly he got an idea that showed from the mischievous look on his face. The two older males could tell he was up to something.

"You want me to lower the heat, huh? Well, take this!" Natsu's body erupted in flames, causing him and the bath water to rise to extreme temperatures much hotter than before. However, Gildarts and Laxus were two powerful mages that emitted magic power in an aura form around them to not get burned as badly. The lightning dragon slayer was mad and the Crash user was annoyed at the fire dragon slayer's antics.

Gildarts raised a powerful fist behind Natsu's head to indicate he was able and willing to knock him out, but Laxus shook his head. "Hahaha, how do you like that, old guys?" Before Natsu could celebrate further, Natsu was zapped with a strong force of lightning that left him smoking and caused him to stop emitting the incredible amounts of heat.

"Laxus you bastard, what was that for?!" Natsu shouted. "Pipe down, Natsu, or I'll do it again. That was to warn you to listen to what I tell you to do, and before I told you to tone down the heat. Try anything funny and I'll roast you alive."

"Oh, you can sure try!" Natsu yelled while aiming a fist cloaked in fire at Laxus' head. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The blonde simply blocked with the palm of his hand, stopping the momentum and fire that came with the fist (not that there was much space for Natsu to build up much force) and subsequently attempted at punching Natsu with an electrified fist. Natsu copied Laxus and stopped that with the palm of his hand, which shocked Laxus for a split second before he realized they weren't the only two in the tub.

Gildarts smiled and said, "You boys don't have to be so rowdy. Calm down." Natsu retorted right away with, "And you don't have to be so invasive!" Gildarts smirked before sliding his muscular arms underneath Natsu's armpits, with the top part of his elbows facing Natsu's arms. This lock prevented Natsu from using his arms, leaving him to the mercy of the lightning dragon slayer in front of him. "Have you forgotten we are allowed to do with you as we please?"

Natsu struggled to no avail. "First Laxus, now you?" They only smirked in reply. Natsu couldn't use any of his attacks except for his roar, but he didn't exactly want to burn his house that he was paying rent for to the ground. He was left to do whatever the two men pleased.

"Now, now, what shall we do with this little dragon slayer..." Laxus wondered as he leaned his head close to Natsu's to show off his smirk. Natsu tried to bite Laxus like a ferocious dog, but Laxus just pulled away and laughed at his futile attempts until he stopped. Natsu couldn't do anything in Gildarts' grip, and it seemed that he finally understood that. Laxus leaned his head in once more, but then Natsu grinned and headbutted Laxus as hard as he could. This stunned Laxus, but only mildly pained him. After quickly recovering, Laxus told Gildarts to retract his legs so that he could do the same. Then, once they were all hugging their knees, Laxus told Gildarts to wrap his legs behind him if he needed room, This caused Laxus to scoot as close as he could to Natsu in the already confined tub space. They were facing each other with their toes touching, and their knees very close to touching. Gildarts has his big legs extended and wrapped around the blonde's backside, maintaining his position on the pinkette while making the best use of the small bath tub.

Natsu was eye level with Laxus' massive, muscular chest. He would never admit it, but he was amazed at how large and solid his tan body was. It reminded Natsu of his own body due to Laxus having the same skin tone and lack of hair. He wondered what kind of training it took to get a body like that, but then he remembered that a big body doesn't necessarily mean a strong body, and Natsu fought as hard as he could against Gildarts' steel grip in order to prove himself right by beating Laxus into submission.

Before Natsu could plan or do anything else, Laxus placed a large hand underneath Natsu's chin and forcibly tilted his head to look up at Laxus' smirking face. "Woah there kid, don't think you're allowed to check me out just cause I decided to get into a bathtub with you." Natsu growled. "I mean, I know my body is perfect, but my face is just as handsome. That doesn't mean you should sta--"

"SHUT UP! I was NOT staring! It's not my fault you're so close to me that I have nowhere to look besides your body! Besides, what's there to look at, anyways? A couple of bigger muscles are wasted if they're just for show!" Natsu loudly exclaimed.

Laxus suddenly stopped smirking, and a darker, stoic expression crossed his face, his lightning bolt shaped scar adding to his intimidating look. "Oh, you're going to regret saying that kid." Laxus said in a low voice. Then, louder, he roared, "Hasn't anyone ever taught you to respect your elders?!" Laxus suddenly moved both of his feet completely over Natsu's, smothering them with his size advantage. This caused his big, strong knees to ram into the fire dragon slayer's smaller but sturdy knees, hard. Natsu winced and said, "You jerk! Let go of me Gildarts! I'm going to teach Laxus a lesson!" Meanwhile, Laxus was smirking, clearly heavily amused at proving Natsu's statement about his size wrong.

"Sorry Natsu, but this is way too much fun to watch. However, it won't be as funny if you aren't contained." Natsu growled, "C'mon! I know you guys are scared, but face me like real men and fight me with your fists!" Gildarts mumbled, "You sure sound like Elfman..." However, Laxus roared back. "You want fists? Oh I'll show you fists!" Laxus charged a heavy hand clenched into a fist with lightning before going to slug Natsu's face. Gildarts decided that this has gone far enough.

Quickly, Gildarts let go of his grip on Natsu's arms and blocked Laxus' large fist with his equally big palm, grunting from the impact. "What the hell, old man? What was that for? ! I thought you were on my side!" Natsu seemed confused as well. Natsu said, "Yeah Gildarts! Even though you defended me, I didn't need any help! A little punch from Laxus won't hurt me!" Before the two could ramble on, Gildarts said, "Laxus, you can't ruin Natsu's face when he is hosting a party. Besides, if you're going to duke it out with Natsu, the others would want to watch as well. It'd be more fun to watch outside in the open instead of having a 2 on 1 skirmish inside a confined tub. At least give the kid a fighting chance!" Before Natsu could defend himself and prove his worthiness, Laxus said, "Fine. We've been in this tub long enough anyways."

Gildarts retracted his legs and stood up, water dripping off of his muscular body. He was the first to exit the tub. Little did the dragon slayers in the tub know that Gildarts took the one towel Natsu had in the bathroom (originally meant for Natsu) in order to dry himself off with and cover his naked body after the brunette took off his wet boxer briefs that he wore in the tub. "Hurry up guys, we still got to party!" Gildarts said while smiling to himself at his clever antics.

Natsu quickly moved into the empty space Gildarts had left. However, when he tried to move his legs away from Laxus by picking his feet up from underneath Laxus' feet, the blonde added weight to his feet, crushing Natsu's and preventing the fire dragon slayer from moving them away. Natsu grunted in pain. "Get your feet off of me, Laxus! I thought you were leaving!"

"Just because the geezer's done here doesn't mean I'm through with you." Laxus chuckled a little. "Besides, don't you want to have a one on one battle with me?" Natsu grinned, but then he frowned. "If you want a battle, why didn't you say so!" He looked at their location. "But a bathtub is hardly a place to fight."

Laxus put on a small smile and said, "That's why we'll simply have a test of strength instead." The buff blonde then proceeded to lift his feet off of Natsu, which caused Natsu to distance himself as far as a possible from Laxus by completely moving to the other side of the relatively small bathtub. "Why don't we test our leg strength and see who has more lower body strength."

Natsu didn't mind. It was his opportunity to pummel Laxus. The pinkette was pretty confident in his legs, anyways; he had a lot of experience kicking and used plenty of fire dragon talons when attacking his opponents. "Fine by me, but how are we going to test our legs out?"

Laxus still had his cocky, small smile on as he said, "By pushing our feet against each other" Natsu looked shocked at the simplicity of the competition, but then he slapped his palm with fist, grinning, and said, "I'm fired up now!"

"Glad you're interested! Now, all you have to do is keep my feet on my side of the tub for 10 seconds. If I keep yours on your side of the tub for 10 seconds, I win. Simple, isn't it?"

Laxus and Natsu both raised their legs and placed the bottoms of their feet together. This showed how Laxus' feet were a couple of shoe sizes bigger than Natsu's. However, this did not daunt the pinkette in the slightest. "3, 2, 1, begin!" Laxus said, and they both applied all the pressure they could into their legs.

Natsu knew how powerful Laxus was. After all, he was an S-Class Wizard with amazing physical strength. He was prepared for the overwhelming power and managed to make it a stalemate right in the middle. However, the pinkette was struggling more than the blonde, who didn't seem to be trying his hardest yet.

"What's the matter, Natsu? Is that all you got?" Laxus taunted. This only infuriated Natsu, but he couldn't force the massive feet in front of him any further away from him. "Well, you've done well so far, but let's see how well you do now." Laxus said while smirking. The blonde proceeded to exert his full force into his legs, his massive quads bulging from the exertion.

Natsu clenched his teeth, not wanting to give up, but his legs slowly were pushed back until his feet were right in front of Natsu. It didn't help the pinkette when the blonde used his size advantage to clamp his toes down on Natsu's, adding a little bit of extra pain. Laxus easily counted to 10, defeating Natsu and finally lifting the pressure off of the pinkette. Natsu groaned, obviously unhappy at his loss.

Before Laxus could boast about his victory, Natsu said, "Yeah yeah, you win, let's just get out of here already." As they both step out of the tub, Natsu realized that his towel was gone. Even he could figure out who the culprit was. He gathered his breath before roaring, "GILDAAAARRRTTTTSSSS! YOU THIEF!" Natsu could hear Gildarts chuckle in return. Natsu was fuming, but then he paused and began to grin. Laxus raised an eyebrow at this; he thought their only two options were to walk around in soaking boxer briefs or in their birthday suits. However, at the last second Laxus realized Natsu could use his fire to dry his underwear! Before the fire dragon slayer could do exactly that, Laxus pushed Natsu to a wall and trapped him with his hands on either side of his head.

"WHAT do you want now, Laxus?!" Natsu said, very annoyed. "Don't think you can dry yourself off without drying me off too." The taller blonde smirked in reply. "Hah! It's my magic, so I can do whatever I want with it! Get ready to show everyone your birthday suit!" Natsu mischievously grinned. The blonde wanted to tease the pinkette about wanting to see him naked, but he decided not to this time. Laxus had an evil grin of his own. "Two can play at that game." Laxus leaned in dangerously close to Natsu to the point where Laxus' chest was leaning heavily on Natsu's chest and head. Laxus put his legs on the outsides of Natsu's and pushed the fire dragon slayer's leaner legs in, giving him no opportunity to push the blonde off. Natsu had no room to raise his arms to push the towering blonde off of him, and he couldn't kick Laxus since the lightning dragon slayer's legs were directly to the side of Natsu's.

Natsu flailed a little, but it was no use. Laxus was stronger than him. He still tried though. Laxus looked down and saw Natsu ramming against his chest and legs in an attempt to break free. The blonde smirked. "Well, well, what will you do now?" Natsu struggled more, but Laxus held firm for the most part. The pinkette wasn't going to give up that easily. Natsu proceeded to wrap his arms around Laxus' thick torso and bearhug him. The height difference between the two made it so Laxus' feet still touched the ground, but the pinkette hurt the big blonde enough for him to grunt in pain. This continued for a little bit until Laxus said, "I think you had your fun. Now it's my turn." Laxus then placed his legs in front of Natsu's own instead of to the side like they were before, wrapped his muscular arms around Natsu's back, and squeezed. Hard. Natsu was lifted from the ground as the lightning dragon slayer pulled him flush against his body, chest to chest. Natsu gasped for breath that wasn't there. The fire dragon slayer began to flail in the blonde's grip to no avail. He couldn't call for help, his ribs felt like they were broken, his feet couldn't find the ground, he felt himself losing oxygen, he thought he was going to pass out, and then--

Laxus let go of Natsu, who collapsed onto his knees in front of Laxus, gulping in oxygen. "Damn you, Laxus!" Natsu said getting up as he quickly dried off his boxer briefs. The blonde only smirked in reply, not caring about the semi-damp underwear anymore. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be going to the party now!" Natsu said gaining volume with each word as he brushed past the bigger blonde, but not before giving Laxus' foot a good, hard stomp.

Natsu began to take in the scene around him as he entered the rest of his apartment. He had no idea how much time he spent in the bathroom, but it sure seemed like a lot. Gray and Sting seemed to be getting drunk at this point and playing spin the bottle together. A reluctant Jellal and Romeo seem to have been forced to join them. Random articles of clothing were strewn about the place, so apparently you had to strip an item of clothing if the bottle landed on you. Apparently the people participating got redressed only to have to eventually take all of their clothes off again.

"Quite a scene, isn't it?" Gildarts said as he approached Natsu, booze in hand. "Hey, what took you so long in there anyways?"

"Don't worry about it," Natsu mumbled as Laxus arrived from the bathroom at last, mostly dry at this point. "You're lucky I realized I didn't need my towel, or I'd have beaten you to a pulp!" Natsu loudly stated. "Sure you would have. Lucky me." Gildarts said with a hint of sarcasm, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"Oi Natsu-san, come join us already!" Sting said from his spot on the living room floor, empty bottle in front of him. "Hmmm nah, spin the bottle is boring and pointless. Can we play another game?"

"Like what, Natsu-nii?" Romeo inquired, glad that someone was saving him from the miserable game of Spin the Bottle.

"Hmm I hadn't thought of that..." Natsu thought, but before he could answer, a deeper voice directly behind him said, "Truth or Dare will do." Natsu whirled around and was faced with none other than Laxus, who was smirking as usual. "Thats even worse..." Romeo mumbled. Before Natsu could protest or not participate, Laxus said the dreadful words of, "Of course, I order you to play along, Natsu." The pinkette subsequently groaned before sitting down and saying, "All right, let's get this over with." "Who else will be playing?" Laxus asked. They established that Laxus and Natsu would play alongside Sting, Gray, and Romeo. Jellal and Gildarts decided to sit out since Jellal didn't feel like revealing his secrets and sensed disaster from the game. Gildarts was too busy getting drunk and enjoying himself.

"The rules are simple. Someone asks someone else truth or dare. The second person picks, and the first person asks them a question to which the second person honestly answers if it's truth. If it's a dare, the first person will command the second person to do something. Failure to complete a task results in you drinking 2 Cana sized barrels of booze." Laxus explained. Natsu said, "That punishment isn't too bad. If Erza was here, she'd make us walk around the town naked at best." Laxus smiled. The punishment didn't seem like a lot at first, but once they were drunk, they were under his control. "Lucky for you I ain't Erza then, eh? Now let's get started, shall we?"

Natsu ended up going first. "Romeo! Truth or Dare?" Romeo thought for a bit before saying, "Truth." Natsu smiled and asked, "Who is your favorite wizard of all time?" Romeo replied without hesitation, "You of course, Natsu-nii! You always will be!" "That's what I like to hear," Natsu said while smirking. Gray dead panned and said, "You just wanted someone to say you were their favorite, didn't you?" "Yep!" Natsu said smiling.

"Quiet guys, it's my turn now." Laxus said. Natsu internally died inside a little cause he had a feeling he would be picked and didn't like Laxus' smirk.

"Natsu. Truth or dare?" "Dare, of course!"

"I dare you to let me sleep in your bed tonight. With you."

"WHAT? No way, Laxus."

"Drink up then."

Natsu grudgingly drank the booze, not even questioning why Laxus didn't just order him to sleep with him. This repeated a few more times until Natsu was tipsy (he handled his liquor pretty well since his fire burned it off faster than normal)

Few Hours Later

"Haha guys thanks for coming, I'm gonna go sleep now." Drunk Natsu proceeded to crash on his bed, head first into his pillow with his back to the ceiling. The only clothing he had on was his underwear still. Gray was on the sofa sleeping already completely naked. Romeo had gone home, sensing things would get out of hand. Sting was passed out on the floor with shorts somehow still on. Gildarts was still drinking. Who knows where Jellal went. He probably snuck out during the truth or dare.

Before Natsu could fall asleep, he felt someone's bare body bellyflop on top of him. The body was larger, heavier, and more muscular than his own. Before he could tell Laxus to get off, the blonde's low voice said, "I order you to let me sleep with you." Natsu, drunk and tired, just mumbled from underneath Laxus; he didn't notice it was past midnight and he didn't need to listen to the bigger blonde anymore. Laxus threw a blanket over them, still laying on top of Natsu. The pyro mumbled into his pillow louder this time. Laxus assumed he was being told to move, and rolled next to Natsu. The fire dragon slayer smiled, shifted so he was facing away from Laxus, and drifted off to sleep.

Laxus moved closer to the pinkette until Natsu had his back against Laxus' broad chest. The blonde wrapped his arms around Natsu and entangled their legs before burying his nose in the smaller man's hair. His hands enveloped Natsu's own, who put his hands out in front of him. The blond slipped a magic suppressor band around his wrist because he wanted to enjoy the pinkette's warm presence as much as possible without resistance. Finally, his eyes drooped closed.

Gildarts observed this while drunk. He smirked at how small Natsu looked next to Laxus even though he was pretty much a grown up. He hiccuped before crashing down onto the bed on the other side of the fire dragon slayer, slid underneath the blanket, and pressed up right next to Natsu, so Natsu's face was buried in Gildarts' bare and more muscular chest. He admired how a muscular man (boy? Natsu was probably still growing after all) of average height like Natsu still looked tiny between Laxus and himself, especially since they were so buff. Gildarts shifted their legs so that two of his were wrapped around Natsu's right leg, while Laxus' legs trapped the pinkette's left leg. Gildarts sandwiched Natsu's foot between his own bigger ones and made sure Laxus' feet were around the fire dragon slayer's other foot as well. As Gildarts grabbed Natsu's hands and sandwiched them between his own hands and Laxus', he heard a soft moan from the fire dragon slayer in his sleep, probably from the increased warmth of two bodies practically on top of him, but he didn't wake. The crash mage could only imagine Natsu's reaction when he woke up from his sleep and found out he wasn't alone on his bed. Gildarts drifted off to sleep.

Time Skip

Natsu's eyes slowly opened. He was still super groggy, but he realized the sun was just beginning to light up the sky. He also realized that the bed was much warmer than usual. It was normally warm due to him being the fire dragon slayer, but something seemed...off. As Natsu slowly but surely awoke from his slumber, he realized he couldn't see because something was blocking his view, and that something was...Gildart's bare chest?! Natsu then realized he couldn't move his feet or his hands. He looked at his legs and saw Gildart's darker ones enveloping one of his legs, while the other leg was trapped by legs with the same skin tone as him. That damn Laxus must've roped Gildarts into this.

Natsu tried summoning his fire, but he couldn't. He was confused until he saw the band on his wrist. No wonder they sandwiched his hands in between their own. Unless he freed his hands, the pinkette couldn't take the band off of his wrist. Before he could do anything else, Laxus moved closer to Natsu from behind, forcing Natsu's head to be buried into Gildart's muscular chest.

Was it weird that, deep down, the pinkette didn't mind having these two men trap him in between their strong muscles? His brain hurt from thinking about his emotions, so he pushed them away.

"Would you guys let go already?" Natsu said, his voice muffled from his head being buried inside the crash mage's broad, bare chest.

"Yo, Natsu, I know you are probably still sleeping, but I'm gonna head home now. Thanks for the party! Gray left a few minutes ago to go to his own room, by the way" Sting called out to him from outside his bedroom, now fully dressed after finally finding all of his clothes.

"Wait, don't leave me alone with these jerks!" Natsu tried yelling back, but his voice was greatly muffled since his face was buried in Gildarts' chest. However, Sting managed to hear due to his enhanced dragon slayer hearing. "Natsu, you aren't alone? Hold on, I'm coming in!" Sting said as he kicked the door open even though it wasn't locked.

Sting was shocked to see Natsu trapped between Laxus and Gildarts and not doing much about it. Then, he saw the band on the fire dragon slayer's wrist. "Hey, what's that thing--MMMPH!" The white dragon slayer's words were stifled as a large hand with the brown skin tone of Gildarts covered the smaller blonde's mouth.

"Made it just in time." Laxus said smirking and now awake.

"When Sting didn't return by last night, I decided to come here myself and see what the hold up was." Lightning God Slayer Orga Nanagear said. "You guys had quite the party. It's a shame I wasn't there to sing." Orga removed his hand from Sting's mouth in favor of grabbing both of his wrists with one big hand and taking off Sting's long, blue gloves, leaving his arms fully exposed. Then he slipped on an anti magic band on one of Sting's wrists that he found in the sparring room.

"Orga, you big meathead." Sting grumbled. "Get off of me before I make you regret coming here." Orga smirked at the threat. "Sting, we both know I'm the powerhouse of Sabertooth when it comes to pure strength. Sure, you may be better combat wise, but you can't compete with me in terms of power."

"Oh yeah? You don't know until you try!" Sting said, slipping free of Orga's grip on his wrists and turning around to face him. Orga was in his usual outfit, which was basically just pants and boots. His muscular, broad upper body and intimidating height rivaled Laxus' own. In comparison, Sting was lean yet muscular, although he was a lot shorter than Orga and not nearly as broad. That didn't stop Sting though.

Sting threw a right hook at Orga, but the God Slayer caught his fist inside his big left palm. Then, Sting threw a left hook, but Orga caught that in his right palm. Sting quickly performed a leg sweep on the green haired mage, which caused Orga to fall to the ground and let go of his hands. "You know what they say! The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Sting said while laughing. However, Orga used his legs to wrap around Sting's boots and squeezed his legs together, making Sting's feet abruptly go together. The light dragon slayer lost his balance and fell to the floor, but he rolled out of the way before Orga could tackle and pin him to the floor. This made Orga flop onto the floor face down. Sting quickly sat on top of Orga's butt facing his feet and began putting the lightning god slayer's legs into painful wrestling holds, which involved stretching his legs up and towards Orga's back, using his arms.

Orga groaned in pain and tried to stifle it with his hand, but he couldn't concentrate on getting his hand there and just buried his face into the floor. Eventually, he began struggling and managed to use brute strength to free his legs from Sting and stand up. Sabertooth's newest guild master stood up as well and faced Orga. Then Orga and Sting grappled by extending their arms in front of them and connecting their hands midway and pushing against each other. Sting was pushed back by Orga, his boots sliding across the floor as he struggled to stand his ground against the green haired oaf. Then, he was pushed back into something almost as firm as the wall, but kind of bumpy as well. Before he could do anything, Orga let go of his hands and Sting felt his feet get swiped from underneath him, and he ended up on the floor laying on top of Laxus! Sting briefly got a glance of the bed and saw Natsu pinned and buried underneath the, in comparison, hulking bare mass of Gildarts. The bigger blonde had Sting's arms trapped and Sting's legs were trying to stop Laxus' legs from wrapping around his body. However, Laxus didn't need to keep Sting pinned down for long. He was only buying time. Orga was using Sting's preoccupation with Laxus to his advantage. Sting felt Laxus let go of him and roll out from underneath him, but before he could get up or continue the brief brawl, he got a face full of Orga's bare chest. The Lightning God Slayer had bellyflopped on top of Sting! The Master of Sabertooth was in pain and temporarily trapped, so Orga took this opportunity to pin his wrists above his head and keep the blonde's legs trapped underneath his bigger thighs. Sting was trapped!

"Let go of me! You're heavy!" Sting exclaimed. Orga said, "Told ya you couldn't beat me." Then he rolled off of Sting and stood up. "Yeah, in a 1 v 1 you can't." The blonde muttered in reply while getting to his feet. The second Sting was on his feet, Laxus was behind him and pinned his arms behind his back.

"What are you doing?!" Sting yelled while practically sandwiched between the bigger lightning mages. Orga only smirked and proceeded to take off Sting's clothes until he was left in only his boxers. Then, the lightning god slayer undressed himself down to this briefs. Only after they both had their clothes off did Laxus release the smaller blond.

"Why are we all close to being naked?" Sting asked. "Why not? You are the last one I would think of thats scared to show off their body." Orga said. "It's not that. There's just no point, and we are gonna leave soon anyways. "Says who?" This time, it was Laxus who spoke. "We still haven't had our fun yet!"

Sting was a little worried at that. Meanwhile, Gildarts got off of Natsu and got dressed. "I've had my fun. Thanks for the invite Natsu!" the crash mage patted said pinkette's head. "See you later." 

"See ya at the guild!" Natsu stood up and yelled at the retreating form of the man closest to ever being a father to him, besides Igneel. Laxus took advantage of the pinkette's momentary distraction to sneak up behind him. He draped an arm around Natsu's neck, putting him in a chokehold. Natsu struggled, but he managed to break free. He got into a fighting stance and faced the blonde. "What do you want with me, Laxus?"

The older thought for a moment. "I want you to submit to me."

"Submit...?" Natsu muttered. "I already know you're stronger than me, but that doesn't mean I'll stop picking fights with you!"

Small Smut Scene incoming!

Typical Natsu, always thinking everything has to be fight related. "You always were a fighter to the end Natsu. But you have the wrong idea. Let me show you what it means to submit." He points to Sting and Orga. They were currently on the bed, naked, and the blonde was underneath the lightning god slayer. Sting was currently being pleasured by Orga, although they were not doing that yet. Laxus started to get turned on watching the two Sabertooth members, but in his mind he replaced Sting with Natsu and Orga with himself. Sting was lying on his back, trapped underneath Orga, who was sitting on his chest with his big legs on either side of Sting's face. One of the Sabertooth dragon slayer's arms was pinned next to his head by Orga's own hand, while the other hand was currently entertwined with the lightning god slayer's other hand. He had a front row view of Orga's crotch area. Orga let go of Sting's hand and began to roam the blonde's chest. Sting tried pushing him off, but his limbs were starting to feel like jelly, and the lightning mage was heavy. "Argh, Orga we aren't alone."The smaller blonde's face was flushed red from a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure, while the green haired buff god slayer had a smirk on his face. "I know, but your skin is just so smooth and tan, and your muscles are perfect." Orga replied.

Natsu looked slightly confused, but he was taken out of his stupor when the blonde S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail yanked his underwear off, picked him up and placed him on the bed. Laxus climbed on top of the pinkette after removing his own underwear and straddled him, with his big legs on either side of Natsu's shoulders. The pinkette's head was in between his fellow guild member's legs, and he had a front row view of Laxus Jr. "Laxus, what are you doing? I don't wanna see your junk!" Natsu said. "I must say, I'm surprised at your big size. Mine is still bigger and thicker than yours though, although that's to be expected." The blonde muttered in reply. To get Natsu to be completely compliant, Laxus moved his legs on top of Natsu's shoulders, preventing him from moving his arms to resist. "I have you all to myself now."

"You've had your fun, now get off." Natsu said. Laxus just said, "Hey Orga! Let's compete to see whose name gets screamed first."

"You're on."

Laxus started to lightly choke Natsu with one hand and pleasure himself with the other. Natsu struggled to breathe and started to turn a little red. "I have a kink for choking others, more specifically, you. " Laxus said. "You sick bastard..!" Natsu growled. "Don't worry. I know you're tough. But the only way to get me to stop is to pleasure me." Honestly, Natsu wouldn't have minded so much before, but now he was angry and stubborn. "Never!"

Laxus increased the pressure on Natsu's neck with both hands. The pinkette was sweating with his tongue out, eyes semi-glazed, and was weakly trying to escape Laxus' grip. Eventually, Laxus let him breathe, but kept his hands around his neck. "Now will you do it?" "Fine, just let me move my arms!"

Laxus moved his legs off of Natsu's shoulders, and Natsu was able to move his hands again. He looked at the hard erection in front of him, to the smirking thunder God. Natsu stroked Laxus' dick a couple of times and watched as Laxus moaned. The blonde's face was starting to get flushed. The pinkette felt really awkward and a little bit turned on (Natsu dismissed it as his morning wood) seeing his older blonde comrade like this, so he eventually pushed Laxus off of him while his grip was weak.

"What did you do that for?" Laxus said. Then he looked down and got to see that he wasn't the only one liking this. "I got an idea for us." Laxus then laid down on top of Natsu, their penises touching each other. Then he started to grind, causing friction and both of them to be pleasured. Natsu grunted into Laxus' shoulder, feeling especially hot due to the body heat. "La-xus...we shouldn't-ah- be doing this." Natsu said. The blonde just increased the speed of his humping in response, so all thinking went out the window. The fire dragon slayer thought he heard the door close, but it didn't matter. They were both on the edge. "I'm gonna ..." Both of them climaxed at the same time.

*Small Lemon Over*

"How long are you gonna stay on top of me, Laxus. You're heavy." Natsu asked weakly. "I'm too tired, 5 more minutes" Laxus mumbled. The pinkette was tired too, so he allowed the blonde to smother him for a few more minutes before slipping out and taking a quick shower. He came out with just a towel on before he noticed a note next to the bed. It read:

Natsu,

Orga and I decided to leave back for the Sabertooth guild hall. We didn't want to disturb you since you guys looked really into it.

-Your best buddy Sting

Natsu felt embarrassed that he didn't even notice them leaving, but he did remember the door closing. The pinkette looked at the bulky blonde still on his bed, and the mess they both made. He'll have to clean the bedsheets later, or just get rid of it entirely.

Natsu didn't know what to do since he'd never been in a situation like this before. He nedded more time to get his feelings for Laxus straight and figure out what exactly Laxus means to him. A friend, or something more? This was entirely new territory. Natsu decided to leave for the guild hall, without even leaving a note.


	4. The Guild Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu tries to spend some time away and figure out his next course of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind this isn't non-con and no sex happens, but this is your last warning to turn away if you can't stand when some advances are made while a person is still figuring out their feelings.

Natsu arrived at the guild hall with so many questions in his mind. He tried not to let it damper his mood, so he took a seat at the bar and got breakfast from Mira. He knew Lucy would be here soon, so he could have fun with her and maybe even go on a mission.

In the back of Natsu's mind, he knew that he was just trying to avoid the inevitable encounter with a certain blonde dragon slayer. He thought about what would happen to his relationship with Laxus in the future. It would be awkward to be with him, so maybe he just likes his body? But he's not a bad guy...but then again he can be a jerk, and Natsu likes to top--

"What am I doing?" Natsu mutters as he snaps himself out of it. "Ate you ok Natsu? You seem a little bothered today." Mira asked while handing him his food. "Its nothing, Mira. Food is sure to cheer me up anywaya!" The pinkette said while gladly stuffing his mouth with food. "I know another person who is able to cheer you up that just entered the guild hall," Mira said while looking at Lucy.

"Hey Natsu! Hey Mira!" Lucy said happily as she sat down next to Natsu.

"Hey Luce! Wanna go on a mission today?" Natsu asked after she was done sipping from her typical milkshake Mira had already prepared.

"Sorry, Natsu, but not today. Normally I'd be raring to go on a mission to pay my rent, but I'm almost done writing a major plot of my novel and I need to be here so Levy can look it over."

The fire dragon slayer tried to hide his disappointment. "Oh okay, but why don't I go to your place and read it over? I'm sure Happy would want to come with me."

"For some reason, having a fire breathing maniac and the devil in the form of a blue cat inside my apartment with the only copy of my novel doesn't make me excited. Besides, I already promised Levy that she would be the first one to read it." Lucy stated after thanking Mira for the drink.

Natsu pouted a bit, but it wasnt the end of the world. At Lucy's apartment, he knew he wouldn't have to face the blonde lightning mage. In the guild hall, he would, but at least it would be in public and not privately. They never talked much in the guild hall anyways, and Natsu wasn't planning on suddenly being super close to Laxus.

The day passed, and slowly but surely Natsu relaxed more and more. Lucy knew something was bothering him, but she didn't think Natsu would want to talk about it considering he usually expresses whatever is on his mind. She also noticed how every time someone else entered the guild hall, he would tense up a bit before relaxing again. Lucy concluded that something had happened at his party last night, but she had no idea what since it was a male only gathering.

The guild doors burst open yet again, and once again Natsu tensed up. "Natsu!!!" He heard a familiar voice call and he instantly brightened up.

"Happy! How was your stay with Wendy and Carla?"

"It was amazing! Wendy fed me a lot of fish, which I mostly tried to offer to Carla, but she always refused."

"That's great, buddy!" Then, someone new entered the guild hall. It was the person Natsu was dreading this entire time. Luckily, the Thunder God Tribe immediately swarmed their Thunder God, with Freed being especially happy to see Laxus again even though he had probably seen him yesterday before he went to Natsu's place.

Natsu looked for a little bit too long because the big blonde did a quick scan of the guild hall and made eye contact with him. Natsu quickly looked away and continued to chat with Lucy and Happy. He even ended up getting into a brawl with Gray, which was broken up by Erza, who also told Gray to find his clothes.

Throughout the day, the fire dragon slayer made sure to keep his distance from the lightning mage, and he never allowed himself to be alone. That way, Laxus couldn't approach him. Sometimes he could feel eyes on the back of his head, and he knew Laxus was staring at him. Natsu knew he couldn't avoid him forever, but he still needed time to figure out what he thought of Laxus.

Finally, nighttime came and the blonde dragon slayer left the guild hall. The salmon haired dragon slayer waited a good amount of time before saying goodnight to Happy (who was staying with Wendy again) and Lucy and heading to Fairy Hills. To be honest, he liked his room at Fairy Hills, but Lucy's apartment was way more fun. His old cottage was a pigsty though, so he didn't like staying there all the time when he could never find what he needed. The only purpose it really had now was to house all the old missions he did with his team.

After arriving at his place, Natsu immediately noticed how Laxus' scent was still lingering and mixing with his own smell, although it was rather faint. He dismissed it as the leftover scent from the party earlier on since he could still smell everyone else if he really focused. None of the forejgn scents were as dominant as Laxus' though.

The pinkette decided to just go to bed and contemplate things there. He walled into his bedroom and noticed that the sheets were cleaned up and the bed was set. Laxus must've cleaned up after I left.

"It was rude of you to leave without saying goodbye." A deep voice from behind Natsu said. The fire dragon slayer whipped around and saw the lightning dragon slayer emerge from   
behind the door in Natsu's clothes. Natsu was shocked, but he tried to keep his cool.

"What are you doing here? And why are you in my clothes?" Natsu said, making sure to keep his eye on the blonde. He watched as Laxus locked the door and proceeded to walk over to the bed.

"I know you've been trying to avoid me, but two can play at that game. Your clothes were to try and cover up my scent since I knew you would smell me out right away. You can have them back now. As you can see, they are too tight for me anyways." Natsu subconsciously agreed. His vest was significantly shorter and tighter on the blonde. His pants, which were loose on Natsu and reached his calves, were tight on Laxus and barely touched his knees. The blonde had no shoes since the pinkette's sandals were too small for him.

Laxus proceeded to strip out of his clothes in front of Natsu, tossing them to the side. Left in just a yellow speedo that left little to the imagination, he climbed to the center of the bed and made himself comfortable. Laxus spread out his legs, giving Natsu a clear view of the outline of his crotch area in between his big thighs. "Now's your chance to make it up to me. I was thinking of a nice massage, or maybe something more."

The pinkette tore his eyes from the bulging muscles and hairless body of his comrade in favor of looking at his face. "I think it's pretty rude of you to barge in here uninvited." Natsu said while crossing his arms.

"You do this to Lucy all the time. Cant handle someone else doing it to you?"

"She's my teammate. It's different with you."

"But we're still guildmates, not strangers. Judging from early this morning, I thought you would be excited to see me."

"I need time to figure out what to think of you. You're my nakama, Laxus, and nothing more."

"Oh? Well, Natsu, I like you a little more than just a friend. It's not every day I show my entire body to my guildmates." He flexed his arms and spread his legs even further. "Come on, I know you like what you see."

Natsu walked up to the bed and said, "What do I have to do to get you to leave?"

"Strip and massage me at the bare minimum."

Natsu didn't like where this was going, but he really wanted to sleep and just move on. He liked Laxus' body and admired his strength, but he could sometimes be a real pain. He sighed and stripped to his red briefs.

"This is the most you're getting."

"Fair enough. I'm in underwear myself." Natsu would hardly call that tight speedo underwear, but he kept his mouth shut.

Laxus flipped himself so he was laying on his stomach. "Make sure to get every inch of my body."

Natsu started off with his feet and slowly worked his way upward, getting a few moans from the blonde here and there. Eventually, he had to sit on top of Laxus since he was in the center of the bed and it was hard to reach him while standing. Natsu couldn't deny that seeing the big blonde in such a vulnerable state completely at his mercy was exciting.

Once Natsu got past his upper thighs, he hesitated. When he went straight to his lower back, Laxus groaned, "You missed a spot." In response, Natsu slapped his butt and said, " That's the best you're getting." Once he got to his shoulders, Laxus said, "Why don't you stand on me and walk? Your hands are hardly penetrating my stiffness." Natsu sighed and stood up. He walked all across Laxus' back and down to his calves before going back up again, earning more grunts and moans. Natsu got off and Laxus flipped over to lay on his back. Natsu walked on him again, this time on his chest and down to his abs and legs. He noticed that the yellow speedo was failing to conceal a slight hard on. By the time the pinkette finished his massage, he was also done dealing with the blonde.

"I did what you wanted, now get out." Natsu ordered, but he got no response. Oh great. Laxus had fallen asleep. A deep part of Natsu thought Well, at least now you can admire his body as much as you want without interference. It was a good idea, but Natsu wanted revenge. He tied Laxus' hands to the bedpost and climbed on top of him again.

"Wakey wakey, Laxus. It's time for you to go!" Natsu said while shaking Laxus awake. Laxus groaned and opened his eyes. "That was a killer massage, Natsu. I'm tired. Good night." Laxus mumbled while drifting off to sleep again. Natsu began to choke Laxus' thick neck in order to wake him back up. "Oi, Natsu, what are you doing?" Laxus said, now wide awake and struggling to breathe.

"Getting revenge for my party last night." Natsu replied. Laxus tried to push him off, but he realized he couldn't move his hands. "You little--" Laxus thought it was kinda hot how Natsu wanted to get revenge, and he certainly didn't mind the other's state of undress. However, he couldn't breathe, and he wanted to be the one on top. Natsu was having fun choking the big blonde until he felt a strong electric shock that knocked him off of Laxus' chest onto the bottom part of the bed. Before Natsu could regain his balance, he felt a large foot kick his face, sending the pinkette flying into the wall.

"You forgot to put on the antimagic bands, Natsu," Laxus commented. "Too late now. You try and bring it near me and I'll zap you."

"I've still got you trapped!"

"And I've still got your bed. Now untie me right now or you'll regret it."

"Nah. This is way more fun. The things I can do to you right now..." Natsu smirked evilly before heading to Laxus' feet and tickling him.

"Oi, what are you doing? Stop it!" Laxus said while squirming around and trying to repress his forced laughter.

"So you're ticklish huh? Oh this is gonna be so much fun!"

Nastu couldn't tickle him much more cause whenever he would get close. Laxus would lightning kick him in the gut.

"Alright let's make a deal. We can share the bed if you untie me."

"No way. You're staying like that until you agree to get out of my room."

Laxus weighed his options. He knew he had no chance at getting through to stubborn Natsu. "Alright. Untie me and I'll leave."

Natsu stared at Laxus straight in the eye. "How do I know I can trust you?"

The blonde stared straight back. "Do I look like I'm lying?"

They continued to stare into each other's eyes until Laxus said, "I know I'm hot and all, but you don't have to make it so obvious."

"Shut up." Natsu didn't break eye contact, but he slowly walked up to Laxus and untied him from the bed. The blonde got up and stretched, making sure the pinkette got a good view of his body, before moving to stand right in front of Natsu. Natsu tensed, thinking Laxus was going to try something, but he just turned around and left.

The fire dragon slayer gave a sigh of relief and he collapsed on his bed face first, which now smelled way too much of his blonde comrade. Before he could fall asleep or even relax properly, Natsu heard the door open again, and he smelled who it was before even picking up his head.

"I thought you said you would leave!" Natsu angrily shouted and got up out of bed. Laxus just calmly shut the door behind him.

"Yes, and I did leave. But I never said for how long." Laxus smirked in victory.

"Why you--" Natsu charged at Laxus, who just caught both of his smaller hands until they were in a stalemate.

"Oh? You wanna go?" Laxus said dangerously while looking down on his friend. Natsu was ready to start wrestling, but he was tired and didnt want it to lead to something more. He removed his hands from the blonde's grip and got into bed, burying himself underneath the blanket.

Laxus was confused. Normally, Natsu fought at every chance he got. "What's wrong, Natsu?"

"I don't know how I feel about you yet." Laxus climbed into bed with Natsu and went underneath the covers. "Well, nows your chance to find out."

Laxus was laying on top of the smaller dragon slayer. Both of them were laying on their bellies. "Tell me, do you like to top or bottom?" The blonde whispered in Natsu's ear.

Natsu blushed slightly before putting his hands next to his head and slowly picking himself off the bed in hopes that Laxus would slide off of him. The blonde just placed his hands over Natsu's and forced him back down. "You're not going anywhere."

"Laxus, you're heavy. I don't wanna have to deal with you right now."

"I want to deal with you, though." The blonde replied while rolling his wide hips, generating some friction.

Natsu struggled to move, but it just generated more friction and arousal. He didn't want to just lay there, though, so he bucked his hips in order to try and throw Laxus off.

"I knew you were enjoying this." Laxus smirked.

"That's not it--ah!" Natsu stifled a moan by biting the pillow.

Laxus suddenly stopped. Natsu stopped as well even though he was secretly craving more. "I'll leave you alone for tonight. Decide how you feel about me Tomorrow, though...is a different story." Laxus then got up, dressed himself, and left. Natsu ended up sleeping in his underwear trying to figure out why he didn't mind Laxus so much.


	5. Punishment Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much a standalone one shot based on OVA 7 where Elfman and Natsu are punished by Laxus, but the punishment is much more intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature scenes incoming.

The next morning at the guild hall Master called Team A and Team B from the Grand Magic Games over to the back room of the guild. He said Erza and Laxus would play rock paper scissors in order to decide which team would get to boss the other team around for the day.

"Get him, Erza!" Natsu yelled while Gajeel said, "You better win, Sparky. Gihi."

Laxus chose rock, and Erza chose scissors. Erza started shaking in shock as Laxus smirked in victory. Team B had won!

Laxus ordered Team A to go to a forest and retrieve a special stone before noon while Elfman would stay behind and rub his back. Natsu silently wondered why the blonde didn't choose him if he liked him so much.

Time Skip to noon

"So it was for the jacuzzi," Lucy said while sweat dropping. Laxus and Gajeel were in tight speedos while Mirajane and Cana were in revealing bikinis as they all soaked in the hot tub. Juvia was stalking Gray from the side.

Team B all chose who they would boss around for the rest of the day. Laxus got Elfman and Natsu, since Team A had one extra person than Team B after Jellal left. Mira chose Erza, Cana chose Wendy, and Gajeel chose Lucy.

"Someone switch with me!" Lucy cried in vain. Meanwhile, pantherlily forced happy and carla into the game as well.

From his spot in the jacuzzi, Laxus made Elfman and Natsu sprint to town for bread and milk and come back in leas than 5 minutes. When they didn't get the right one, he made them go to the carnival and get the good bread and milk while he relaxed in the jacuzzi.

While the duo of Elfman and Natsu struggled at the carnival for several hours to get the right stuff for Laxus, he relaxed with the Thunder God Tribe.

By 6 PM, Natsu and Elfman were finally finished and went back to the guild only to find Laxus wasn't there.   
"Oi, where's that bastard Laxus?" Natsu asked Freed.

"Laxus-sama is at his house. He said to meet him there no later than 6 or you'll receive even worse punishment."

Natsu and Elfman cursed as they sprinted to the blonde's house. When they arrived, Laxus was waiting at the door for them, tapping his foot. He was only in the black speedo that he wore in the jacuzzi earlier. "About time."

"We got your stupid food!" Natsu yelled.

"You took too long, so I already ate a long time ago. Thanks though." Laxus took the food and smirked as Natsu and Elfman fumed.

"Follow me." The trio went to Laxus' inground circular jacuzzi in the back. "Theres still some of the stone left before it wears away. Feel free to relax."

Natsu and Elfman stared at him in shock. "Weren't you gonna...punish us for being late?" Natsu asked confused.

"Punish you? Who told you that?" Laxus asked innocently.

"No one!" Elfman quickly said while covering Natsu's mouth with his enormous hand. Elfman stripped into a loincloth while Natsu stripped into his briefs as they both relaxed in the jacuzzi next to each other. Laxus joined them and sat on the other side of Natsu. The blonde eased into a cross legged position, making sure his knee sat on Natsu's thigh a bit. Natsu frowned but didn't move.

"Well, how do you feel? The heat really helps to relax your muscles and ease the tension." Laxus stated.

"I don't really feel any different. The heat's nice, but I feel heat all the time. I'm a fire dragon slayer." Natsu stated, unimpressed.

"Then you can sit on the edge and massage my shoulders. Elfman already had his turn. That's an order."  
The pinkette swore under his breath before getting out and going behind the blonde. The male Strauss was thankful he was off the hook for the time being.

Natsu was in an awkward position since he had to massage Laxus, who was below him sitting down in the inground jacuzzi, while he was higher up outside. Thankfully, Laxus was tall and the pinkette didn't have to reach down too far for his shoulders. However, he awkwardly sat with his legs spread on either side of the blonde's body, with his lower leg submerged in the jacuzzi.

"You must really like your massages." Natsu said just to try and break the silence.

"What can I say? I like to relax. Probably cause I don't get to do It often, being an S-Class wizard and all." Laxus replied, subtly flexing his muscles and superior ranking within the guild.

Truth be told, the blonde really just liked the pinkette's warm, strong hands loosening up the tension in his body. Natsu's hands were like a heating pad, but moving and digging into the right spots with a proper amount of force. He must've had practice from giving massages to Erza when they were younger. "I gotta say, Natsu, your hot hands combined with this hot water really have me relaxed. And aroused."

"Too much information. But manly?" Elfman added as an afterstatement to try and avoid getting on the blonde's bad side.

After a little while, the pinkette began to feel something underneath his foot in the water. "What are you do--ahaha!" Natsu suddenly started laughing as Laxus began to tickle him. "Sorry, but I wanted to try and find some way to get you to relax. Never knew you were ticklish." Laxus smirked.

In retaliation, Natsu put his legs on the blonde's shoulders and scissored his neck in between his thighs. Laxus struggled for a bit before standing up in the water, forcing the pinkette to cling to his frame unless he wanted to fall. After Natsu was sitting on Laxus' broad shoulders, the blonde fell backwards into the water. Natsu was forced off and quickly went to the surface for air and to escape the warm water. While he was distracted, Laxus pushed him to the Strauss male. "Hey, Natsu, get off of me! I'm not getting involved!" Elfman said.

"Laxus, you bastard!" Natsu said while getting up, but before he could move much the blonde forced him to sit down in front of Elfman. Elfman was against the wall of the, while Natsu was sitting in his lap and Laxus was facing them.

"You said you weren't feeling hot before, right? Well, I'm about to make you feel hot." Laxus smirked before grabbing Natsu, putting him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The pinkette beat on the blonde's broad back while screaming, "Let me go!" To no avail. Eventually, Laxus let him go after he lit himself aflame. "Why do you make things so difficult? I order you to come with me. You too, Elfman."

"Fine, but I can walk myself thank you very much." Natsu grumbled as he trudged behind Laxus into the bedroom, Elfman also following.

Once inside Laxus' bedroom, the blonde made sure the door was closed and locked in case any thunder legion members came inside his house, although he doubted they would. "Elfman, you can do whatever you want for now." The Strauss was about to say something, but he decided against it and just laid on Laxus' large bed.

"Now, what to do with my favorite fire dragon slayer..." Laxus pretended to think as Natsu stood there with his arms crossed. Knowing the lightning mage and his earlier remarks, it wouldn't be anything pleasant. The blonde smirked before removing his underwear. "You can suck me off."

"No way!" Natsu said. "That's disgusting!"

"Are you disobeying my orders?" Laxus said darkly before moving to stand right in front of Natsu, who didn't back down.

"Well I'm clearly not obeying them!"

"Fine. Have it your way." In one swift motion, Laxus yanked Natsu's underwear off and got on his knees. "I'll suck you off instead."

Natsu blushed. "No! That's even worse!"

"Oh? So you like me better than yourself?"

"Shut up, I'm not doing either of those things you perv."

"Perv, huh?" Laxus said while looking at Natsu straight in the eye. Oh, he loved that fiery look. The blonde walked forward, forcing Natsu to walk backwards unless he wanted to be the blonde's doormat. Eventually, his back hit a wall. Laxus placed his hands on his guildmate's shoulders, spinning him around so he was facing the wall. The bigger male pinned the smaller's hands to the wall and leaned his entire body into the pinkette before huskily whispering in his ear, "That's funny, cause I could've sworn you were moaning yesterday. When I'm through with you today, you'll be screaming my name." The fire dragon slayer blushed as he felt his comrade's arousal brush up against his behind.

Natsu somehow managed to raise his leg and backwards kick the blonde in the gut, causing him to stumble backwards. Natsu quickly moved away from the wall and tackled the S-Class Mage. They started wrestling despite being in their birthday suits, and Elfman had a front row seat on the bed.

Eventually, Natsu managed to pin Laxus to the ground and straddled him. However, the blonde shoved the pinkette off of him and scissored his torso in between his thighs. Natsu somehow pried himself free of his fellow mage's thunder thighs and they both got up. He jumped onto Laxus' back and put him in a headlock, but the blonde just walked backwards until the pinkette on his back was trapped between a wall and the lightning dragon slayer's broad shoulders. Natsu groaned and collapsed onto the floor while Laxus put his large foot on the other's chest. Natsu wrapped his hand around the blonde's ankle and yanked, causing Laxus to fall on top of Natsu. The fire mage heaved the lightning mage off of him before squatting on top of laxus' back and placing his hands underneath his chin. Then, he pulled the blonde's head up until he was thrown off and lifted in a fireman's carry.

As they continued putting each other in holds without any clothes on, Elfman thought it was really hot and started getting aroused. "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go take a shower..."

"We'll come with you." The lightning dragon slayer said as he stood up with the fire dragon slayer trapped in a headlock.

"No, wrestling is manly, so you can continue."

"I'm not in the mood for wrestling a sweaty kid that reeks. Besides, it's my house. Let's go." Laxus said as he dragged a fighting Natsu along.

Laxus went straight for the bathtub, which also had a showerhead. Seeing as he and Natsu were already naked, there was no point in delaying. Elfman nervously stood outside the tub. "What's the matter, big guy? Didnt you want to take a shower? We're all men here, no need to be shy. Now take off your loincloth and get in." The lightning mage demanded. Elfman sighed and lumbered in with the other two. His semi-hard on had finally subsided, so he stripped his loincloth and faced away from the two dragon slayers. Natsu was in the middle, Laxus was by the showerhead, and Elfman was on the other side. The bathtub they were standing in was rather large, but with three guys their size it was quite a tight fit.

Laxus turned on the water and made sure it was warm enough to generate some steam. The warm water caused the atmosphere to loosen up and become a little more arousing.

Laxus faced Natsu in all his glory, while Natsu had his back to the blonde and was facing Elfman, who had his back to Natsu.

"What's the matter? You had no problem showing me your little dragon before, Natsu." The blonde smirked as he began to shampoo his hair. The pinkette just looked down at his feet, trying to hide his slight blush. He had a feeling if he turned around and looked at the Thunder God, his "little dragon" would awaken and things would get really awkward. He blamed it on the steamy shower and not the fact that if he inched backwards, he would feel the blonde's own dragon against his butt. However, if Natsu moved even a tiny bit forward, Elfman would be able to feel Natsu in all his wet, naked glory.

"Real men respect others privacy and keep their manhood to themselves!" Elfman said with his back still to the dragon slayers. He was having a similar problem as Natsu.

Laxus smirked as he rinsed his damp hair of any shampoo. He was going to have so much fun with these two.

Natsu gave a small jump as he felt two strong hands in his hair. "You were too busy standing there like an idiot, so I decided to help you out." He heard a deep voice behind him say.

While the lightning mage massaged the fire mage's scalp with shampoo, Elfman felt tan hands in his own white hair. "A real man can clean himself," the male Strauss mumbled, but he made no move to stop the fire dragon slayer from washing his hair. Natsu was really doing this to try and distract himself from how good it felt to have ths S-Class mage's hands in his hair. It was slowly turning him on.

After their hair was washed, Natsu and Elfman relaxed a little. The pinkette almost jolted straight into Elfman's behind when he felt the blonde's hands on his shoulders. "Time for the body wash." Laxus whispered dangerously close to Natsu's ear. The S-class wizard didn't use any sort of scrubber and just applied the body wash with his bare hands, allowing him to completely feel Natsu's lean muscles.

When the blonde's hands began to travel down the fire dragon slayer's back, Natsu said, "I'll wash myself, thank you."

"Nonsense. This is just your master rewarding you for all you did today." The lightning dragon slayer as his strong hands continued downwards towards the fire dragon slayer's firm behind. Before he could do anything, Natsu lit his body on fire.

"I said I'll wash myself."

"Tch. Fine." He heard a grumble from behind him. "But I order you to wash me after you're done."

Natsu gave a small sigh of relief as he quickly washed his body, including his private parts. Laxus smirked, enjoying the show as his comrade rubbing his hands all over his own lean body. Elfman quickly washed himself as well, trying his best to keep his large body from intruding in the pinkette's personal space.

"Alright, now my turn." Laxus said as Natsu finished washing himself. "Remember, just like the massage, you better get every inch of my body. A Thunder God doesn't like to be dirty."

The fire dragon slayer slowly turned around to face the lightning dragon slayer. He kept his head lowered and stared at his feet so he didn't have to look at the blonde's body and private parts. Said blonde frowned in disappointment before smirking and closing the little gap between them. Natsu just watched as Laxus' large feet appeared just in front of his own. The blonde's toes were almost touching the pinkette's. Natsu could practically feel Laxus' breath on the back of his neck and the closeness of their "little dragons." Judging by his scent, the blonde was aroused.

Natsu covered his hands in the blonde's body wash before bending down and starting with his feet, which were so big compared to his own. He slowly moved up his leg, making sure to reach around tbe back side too. As he approached the blonde's thighs, he realized that "every inch" meant his private parts too. The pinkette gulped before quickly rubbing his hands all over the blonde's big, bare butt. Natsu struggled to keep his eyes on his feet. He normally had no problem looking at naked people, be it men or women, but this situation was different.

Natsu rubbed his hands over Laxus' big dick. He was basically at eye level with it since he was still crouched down, but he refused to lift his head up. As his hands quickly rubbed over it, he heard a soft moan from the blonde that he wouldn't have heard without his enhanced dragon slayer hearing. The pinkette felt Laxus Jr. grow in size. He's turned on! Natsu panicked as he did his best to suppress his own arousal.

The fire dragon slayer took his hands off the other's dick, but the lightning dragon growled before saying, "You missed a spot." Natsu sighed before quickly washing his balls as well before moving up to his torso, standing up in the process.

Natsu didn't dare look at his feet now because he knew both of their dicks would be in his view, and he didn't want to see just how close they were from grinding against each other. The pinkette rubbed the blonde's abs, liking the feeling of the water and body wash giving the blonde's muscles a slippery texture. He was lucky to be feeling up and looking at his body.

Natsu washed his comrade's chest as well, noticing how broad and defined his pecs were. Laxus turned around so Natsu could easily wash his back.

When they were done, Laxus turned back around so that he was facing the fire dragon slayer. Said fire dragon slayer was busy looking at his chin, refusing took him in the eye or marvel at his body. Laxus couldn't resist any longer.

Before the blonde could step forward and rub their bodies together, Elfman said, "I'm done now. Can we get out?"

Natsu internally sighed with relief. "Sure! Laxus, can you turn the water off--" He abruptly stopped after making eye contact with the blonde in question.

A few seconds passed where the two dragon slayers stared at each other, refusing to look away. Elfman was about to ask again when he felt movement against his back.

Laxus had completely closed the gap in between him and Natsu. Their chests were pressed against each other. Laxus was standing on Natsu's feet, but he was too busy grinding his erection against the latter to care. The blonde snaked his big arms around the fire dragon slayer, pulling him as close as possible.

Natsu put his hands on the other's chest in an attempt to create some distance.

"Laxus, we shouldn't-ah- be do-ing this."

"Today, I can do whatever I want with you and Elfman. Speaking of Elfman, how are you doing back there, big guy?"

Elfman was feeling Natsu's behind touch his own.

"Turn around. That's an order."

The male Strauss turned around only to see how the lightning dragon slayer had the fire dragon slayer completely trapped. The blonde was grinding his erection into the pinkette's, showcasing the size difference. It made Elfman aroused.

A small part of Natsu panicked when he felt Elfman's huge arousal brush up against lower back. I shouldn't be humping my comrades in a shower! However, with each additional hump, Natsu's body betrayed him more and more as his hips bucked, longing for closer contact.

Laxus watched as the pinkette in his arms transitioned from a growling dragon to a panting dog with dilated pupils and lustful eyes. The hands on the blonde's broad chest that were initially meant to push him away were now feeling him up.  
After the pinkette grabbed his nipples, the blonde backed off with a smirk on his face.

"Woah there. I didn't give you permission to touch me like that. You need to be punished." Meanwhile, the space let Natsu regain his senses. His eyes regained some focus, and he could move again without the blonde in his face.

"Elfman, choke Natsu. That's an order."

"Wait, what--agh" The fire dragon slayer was cut off as a large brown hand wrapped around his entire neck and lifted him into the air until he was eye level with Laxus. Elfman's hand was so big it even squished Natsu's cheeks a little.

"La-xus...you bas-tard!" Natsu said angrily as he used both hands to pry the takeover mage's thick fingers off of him. However, the giant of a man used his free hand to restrain one of the fire dragon slayer's much smaller wrists while the blonde rest grabbed his other hand.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, but I have to punish you somehow. I never said you're allowed to touch me yet."

Laxus brought his face right in front of Natsu's. They stared into each others eyes. The pinkette was glaring, but its effects were minimized since his cheeks were being squished by Elfman's hand around his neck. The blonde just had a smirk of victory on his face. Natsu squeezed out with the last of his breath, "Your...head...is...big." Laxus' grin got even wider. He leaned in real close and whispered, "I didn't know you wanted my head so badly." Natsu blushed and used his airborne status and close proximity to kick his friend where it hurts.

The blonde collapsed in pain. Natsu used the opportunity to break free of Elfman's grip. "I thought Gray was the perv, but I guess there's a bigger one. Literally." Then, the pinkette ran out of the bathroom, almost slipping in the process.

Elfman stood there awkwardly. "Well, that wasn't very manly." He said to break the silence. "I'll just be going now..." be said as he started exiting the shower. He felt a dangerous magical aura behind him that made him pause. "Elfman...you're dismissed. I have a personal lesson to teach Natsu now." The takeover mage gulped and said a silent prayer for his favorite fire dragon slayer as he quickly exited the house after putting on his clothes

Natsu POV

I quickly put on my underwear, not even bothering with the rest of my clotbes before leaving the house. I didn't want to risk losing control again over my senses. Most of all, I didn't want to submit to that blonde bastard. Even if Gramps punishes me for breaking the rules of the games, I don't care! There should be limits to what's allowed, and it's probably close enough to midnight now anyways.

I ran to the guildhall. It wasn't too far from Laxus' house, but he lived at the edge of the city by the forest, so it was farther than Lucy's house. Before I could get very far though, I felt a very familiar magical presence come at me at lightning speed.

I didn't have time to turn around before I felt a wet hand cover my mouth and another grab both of my wrists with a lot of force.

"Trying to run now? I don't appreciate disobedience," a deep voice said from behind me.

I internally shuddered as I immediately recognized who it was. "Laxus let go!" I tried to say, but my mouth was being covered. I felt a fast shock that almost made me sick, and then we were back in his bedroom. I felt Laxus Jr. faintly brush against my back and only then did I realize that he was still naked. I tried my best not to dwell on his body. In my mind, I don't want to submit to him, but the way my body reacts to him is making me reconsider. I still have dignity, though. My pride won't allow me to admit anything to the blonde.

I noticed that Laxus was rummaging through his room, sticking his butt up in the process. I repressed the urge to strip and wrestle him again just to get a feel for every part of that smooth body.

"I didn't think I'd have to use these, but you've left me no choice." The thunder god said as he apparently found what he was looking for.

"What is it now?" I said angrily, ready to be done with the punishment game. I noticed the clock in his room said 11:30. I can make it. Just 30 more minutes.

Laxus holds up a ring. I looked at him confused. "I didn't know you were that into fashion."

"As my last request for the game, I ask you to put on this ring. I won't tell Master that you broke the rules of the game in return." Laxus said with a faint smirk on his lips. Now I was suspicious. Why would he want me to put on a dumb ring? There has to be a catch.

"And if I refuse?"

"You don't get a choice in the matter." He said in an ominous tone. He walked slowly towards me. I stood my ground. "Natsu, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I don't want to fight with you."

"Since when have I ever taken the easy way out?" I replied, internally excited. "You'll have to force it on me if you want to get me to wear it."

Laxus sighed before pouncing on top of me. I quickly dived out of the way, but he grabbed onto my leg. When I fell face cirst, he jumped on top of my back and pinned me to the ground. My hands fell above my head. He grabbed my right hand and shoved the ring on my finger.

I felt lightning course through my body for a second, but the sensation quickly disappeared. Laxus climbed off of me, with a smirk of victory on his face.

I internally groaned and stood up before immediately trying to remove the ring. For some reason, no matter how hard I pulled on the damn thing, it wouldn't come off! The scene I made caused the blonde bastard to laugh.

"Only I can remove the ring, Natsu."

"Just great. What does this ring do, exactly?"

"You'll find out."

That sent a shiver down my spine. "I'm done here." I said, pretending not to be bothered by this ring and his lack of clothes. I walked towards the doorway. Surprisingly, he didnt stop me. When I tried to step out of the room, I ran into a wall. "What the hell?" I repeatedly bashed into a seemingly empty space, unable to break free. Laxus just laughed from the back.

"Did you get freed to enchant that ring?" I turned around, giving him the most pissed off glare I could manage. He continued doing his dumb but good looking smirk. "I don't know, you tell me." He said before taking a step away from me.

I immediately lost my balance as it felt like I was pushed behind by a wall. It seemed like the wall moved.

I just laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling in shock.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, you can't be too far away from me. Ten feet, to be exact."

Did I head that right? I was chained to Laxus like some dog? My mind was reeling. The blonde was in front of me now, standing over me "We'll be together for a while now."

There's no way. There has to be a way to remove this dumb ring. Maybe if I beat him up I can.

I tried to get up, but instead I felt a heavy foot step on my chest. I struggled not to moan.

"I'm going to make you my slave." The blonde said in a low voice that made me shudder inside. But if he wants to dominate me, he'll have to earn it.

"Laxus...I feel hot inside." I said, pretending to lose my senses. He licked his lips, and I watched as he got turned on.

If he wanted to dominate me, he was gonna have to work for it.

He got off me before grabbing both of my ankles and stretching my legs, keeping me in place while his foot dug into my crotch. I groaned, feeling pain, but the way his foot rubbed against me was making me so aroused. Before I lost control, I remembered I needed to make him go crazy. I pulled my legs away and wrapped them around the leg he was leaning on, causing him to fall onto his back. I immediately went on the offensive and squeezed my thighs around his foot near my crotch. However, he grabbed my right foot and trapped it between his legs, pulling and squeezing at the same time. We were putting each other in an ankle lock with our legs alternating. I pulled my hardest, but he was strong and made my foot feel like it was going to come off. I bit down on my lip to keep from moaning. I couldn't lose control yet.

Eventually, I yanked my leg free and stood up, panting. Laxus stood up, facing me.

I ogled his body, knowing I shouldn't. The way his back curves and his firm behind sticks out. The way his abs show and chest bulges. The way his quads could crush even my head.

He walked forward. My knees felt weak. I knew I couldn't last much longer. What could I do when I'm chained to the Thunder God anyways?

Laxus put his hand on my shoulder, and I fell onto my knees, directly in front of his erect dragon.

"Good dragon. Stay on your leash and obey your master."

"Laxus-sama..." I said.

He groaned. "My dragon is waiting for your mouth."

I stayed on my knees, tempted to try it, but then stubbornly said, "No."

"No? You dare defy your master?" Laxus said. Then, he shoved me onto my hands and positioned himself so my head was in between his thighs instead.

"You like that, don't you?" I heard as my vision went blurry. I put my hands on his legs, but I couldn't pry myself free.

"Let go," I tried to demand, but it came out as a wheeze.

Eventually, I was freed. I collapsed face first onto the floor. I stayed there, feeling utterly defeated. What was the point in fighting if I couldn't escape anyways? Might as well get used to it.

I shook slightly. My chest ached, but not from physical pain. "Is that all I am to you, Laxus? A slave meant to be your plaything?" I asked the floor. Never had I felt so weak and vulnerable in front of a comrade.

"Natsu." I didn't budge. "Hey, Natsu....look at me." I refused to move. I didn't want to look at someone who viewed me as a toy, even if I found them attractive.

I felt myself lifted off the floor and onto the bed. I was flipped so I was looking straight at Laxus' face. His handsome face.

"You're not a toy. You're Natsu, the light of our guild, the one who never gives up, the one with the smile to light up anyone's day. Of course I want you. Anyone in their right mind would want someone strong, kind, and good looking." I felt myself blush at those words, and at the serious stare he was giving me.

Before I lost myself completely, I whispered, "Then, does that mean you want me...?"

Laxus, in a serious manner, nodded. "No one else is like you Natsu. Even if they may be attractive, kind, smart, or stubborn, you're you."

I looked at Laxus before I finally revealed my smirk. He looked shocked but didn't have time to react as I quickly reversed our positions, putting myself on top of him. "Now that I know that you want me, I feel more powerful." I declared, straddling Laxus. His big chest was in between my thighs. I wanted to make him feel what he made me feel.

"How does it feel?" I said, leaning in, feeling his body with my hands. "To be touched by me?" I felt him growl. "Natsu, you little-" I quickly grabbed his chest to shut him up.

Laxus moaned.

"You get to be my slave tonight too." Natsu squeezed his thigh. "Now, be a good boy for me."

"For someone with such little weight, you sure are strong." Laxus panted. He was turned on.

Natsu leaned in close. "Who's a good boy?"


End file.
